Védelem
by KatieWR
Summary: Franada szösz, amolyan pillanatnyi hangulat alapján, kissé elhúzva. Jó olvasást!


Védelem

A közelébe férkőzni gyerekjáték volt, megismerni azonban őrülten nehéz. Saját véleményét mindig túl egyszerűen fejezte ki ahhoz, hogy mélyebb gondolatokat lehessen látni mögötte, vagy simán csak egyet értett. Ha országként kellett viselkednie, büszke volt, erős és magabiztos, személyként azonban csak egy magába forduló, a világtól, kapcsolatoktól elzárkózó fiú volt. Ám ennek ellenére végtelenül kedves és türelmes.  
- Mondd csak, hozzád soha senki nem jön látogatóba? – érdeklődte egyszer.  
- Dehogynem. Itt vagy például te. Mostanában sokat vagy itt. És a bátyám is eljön néha – hangzott a nyugodt válasz.  
- Sosem láttam még itt.  
- Mondom: néha.  
- Évente kétszer? Karácsonykor és a születésnapodon?  
- Nem, a karácsonyt általában Angliánál ünneplik. Tudod, mióta kibékültek, már nem akarják minden percben megölni egymást. A szülinapom meg… olyankor már mindig a sajátjára készül – magyarázta, és azaz apró mosoly ott volt a szája sarkában, míg a szemeiben eltört a fény.  
- Idén karácsonyozzunk együtt, mit szólsz? – kérdezte. Megakadt a mozdulatban, tekintete megremegett egy pillanatra.  
- Az… jó lenne – suttogta, s ez volt az a hang, ami valódi lényéből szólt, amit csak ritkán engedett megmutatkozni. – Kérdezhetek valamit?  
- Persze.  
- Nem akarom, hogy úgy hidd: zavarsz, vagy ilyesmi, mert nem így van, én csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért pont mostanában jössz át ilyen sokszor hozzám?  
- Meg szerettelek volna ismerni. Újra – válaszolta őszintén.  
- Nekem kicsit úgy tűnik, mintha megint apáskodni akarnál felettem.  
- Mi?! – hökkent meg, amit ő teljesen félreértelmezett.  
- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megbántani – mondta egészen halkan, és belebámult a bögréjébe. – Sajnálom.  
- Nincsen semmi baj – nyugtatta, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve átült mellé a kanapéra. Vállára simította az egyik kezét. – Túl magányosnak tűnsz – jelentette ki.  
- Én már felnőttem, Francis. Nincs szükségem senki támogatására, megállok a saját lábamon is – közölte nyugodtan. – Már nem kell rám vigyázni.  
- Ebben nem is kételkedem – bólintott határozottan. Megint az a rezzenés a szemeiben. – De neked is, mint mindenkinek, szükséged van társaságra.  
- Nem, nincs. Jól megvagyok.  
- Kit akarsz becsapni?  
A fiú felugrott a kanapéról, magához ölelte a medvéjét, és az ablakhoz sétált.  
- Nem élek illúziókban, oké? Már egészen megszoktam, hogy egyedül legyek. Nem mintha valaha is tudtam volna, mi a társaság, ahogy te mondtad. Nekem a testvérem van, na jó, lassan már ő sem igazán, és Anglia volt, de nem nagyon, és te voltál, de annak túl hamar vége lett, már csak halovány emlékeim vannak napfényillatú reggelekről, amikor még volt miért felkelni, mert a világ bár nem volt jobb, mint most, valahogy mégiscsak szebb volt. És te rám sem ismertél, mikor újra találkoztunk, és valld be, hogy nem is ismersz, mert nem engedem, mert legszívesebben megint olyan boldog lennék, mint _akkor_, de nem lehet, mert neked csak időszakos fellángolásaid vannak, és ha megint rám unsz, akkor onnan folytatom tovább, ahol abbahagytam, és kész. Velem ne játsszon senki, még te se, Franciaország.  
A férfi mélyet sóhajtott. Szóval ettől fél úgy… a kihasználtságtól, attól, hogy elhagyják. Ezért nem nyit senki felé, ezért nem szól, ha nem kérdezik, ezért marad olyan láthatatlan, és ezért tartózkodik a világtól.  
- Figyelj, őszinte leszek – szólalt meg.  
- Ó.  
- Tényleg azért kezdtem, mert érdekeltél. Tudni akartam kivé lettél. De te nem hagytad magad, és ez még jobban felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Valaki, aki ennyire türelmes és kedves a hozzá fordulóval, mégsem mond el magáról soha semmit. Remek rejtélyt faragtál önmagadból. De tudod – és itt felállt, odalépdelt hozzá, szorosan mögötte állt meg –, ennél azért lényegesen egyszerűbb, hogy ha valaki figyel egy kicsit, rájön, mennyire antiszociális vagy.  
- A semmi közepén élek, Francis – jegyezte meg, ám a férfi nem foglalkozott a közbeszólással.  
- Én megvédelek a magánytól, és elérem, hogy megengedd ezt nekem – jelentette ki magabiztosan.  
Hosszú csend.  
- Egy folyó nem változtatja meg a folyási irányát, még ha szikla zuhan is belé – mormolta egészen halkan.  
- De el lehet terelni, nem igaz?  
- Sok munka kell hozzá.  
- Kitartó vagyok.  
Finoman maga felé fordította a fiút. Az felnézett rá, kutató pillantással, és a hitetlenkedéssel.  
- Nem gondolhatod komolyan – rázta a fejét. – Nem, nem.  
- Szeretlek.  
A szemei egy pillanatra összetörtek a csodálkozástól, felragyogtak, mint a hajnal, aztán a törött darabok szinte odafagytak.  
- Te mindenkit szeretsz – jelentette ki, és arcán mosoly derengett fel, az elnéző féléből.  
- Nem igaz.  
- De igen.  
- Csak hadd próbáljam meg!  
- Ha azt ígérnéd, lehozol egy csillagot az égről a kedvemért, talán hinnék neked. De te nem vagy felelős. Az országodért, a népedért, az más. Már régen elmúlt azaz idő, amikor hittem az ilyen szép szavaknak. Nem, én ezt nem akarom. Lehetünk barátok, ha akarod, nem bánom. De ha _szeretni_ akarsz valakit, keress mást, akivel egyszerűbb, az irántam való érdeklődésed pedig szépen lassan elkopik majd, mint minden más.  
Nem viszonozta az ölelést. A meglepettség talán újra megmozdított benne valamit.  
- Nem hagyod magad, igaz?  
- A hódítás nem abból áll, hogy kitűzöl egy zászlót, és azt mondod: _az enyém vagy. _Valamikor régen tényleg működött, és talán úgy is volt, de már biztosan nem. Sajnálom. Szép is lehetne, talán. – Nem mozdult, csak tűrte az ölelést. Belélegezte a férfi illatát, hiányolt, kedvelt illat. Lehunyta a szemeit. Ha most sikerült meggyőznie, akkor valószínűleg soha többé nem lesz része ilyenben.  
- Én is sajnálom – jelentette ki Francis egészen komolyan. _Annyira biztos nem fog fájni, mint mikor először hagyott itt… _– De nem hagyhatlak többet egyedül.

Megszokni, hogy valaki olyan sokat legyen mellette… túl egyszerű volt, s szinte kiseperte emlékezetéből a magányosan, jobbára tanulással töltött időt. Megszokni, hogy valaki végighallgatja, és válaszol a szavaira, szintén egyszerű, könnyű érzés. Ölelésre ébredni, mert mind a ketten elaludtak a televízió előtt az este, utánozhatatlan, és sülő sütemény illatára kelni karácsony másnapján, utolérhetetlen.  
Francis nem emlegette a korábbi beszélgetésüket, viszont minden erővel azon volt, hogy ő közvetlenebb legyen vele – ami valljuk be, sikerült. Szépen lassan árult el magáról információkat, sosem sokat egyszerre, a folytonos, régen tapasztalt kedvesség feloldotta. A végén már beszélni akart, szerette a hosszú téli estéket, amikor a kandalló előtt ücsörögve beszélgettek minden féléről, és Francis megengedte neki, hogy a vállára hajtsa a fejét, és kapott félig öleléseket is.  
Összerezzent, fel akart egyenesedni, ám a kéz a vállán nem hagyta.  
- Maradj csak – szólt. – Elaludtál egy kicsit.  
- Ne haragudj – mormolta ásítás közepette. – Azt hiszem, fáradt vagyok. Jaj, és még a te helyed sem rendeztem el… – jutott eszébe hirtelen.  
- Semmi baja annak a szobának, ne aggódj – nyugtatta mosolyogva.  
- Ehe… Itt volt Alfred… Biztosan hatalmas rendetlenség van, ő két nap alatt is káoszt tud teremteni maga köré – magyarázta. – Jobb lesz, ha elmegyek rendet rakni.  
- Majd alszom a kanapén – legyintett.  
- Az kényelmetlen, fájni fog tőle a nyakad meg a hátad – rázta a fejét.  
- … akkor nálad.  
- Oh… O-oké. Végül is, rendben. – Zavart mosoly, és a szívverése is megugrott kicsit a gondolatra. – Megyünk?  
- Menjünk.  
Egész nagy ágy, és ő összebújt a medvéjével, a paplan melegen ölelte körül, de valami mégsem hagyta nyugodni.  
- Francis… – suttogása az átlagnál is csendesebb, a férfi mégis felé fordult.  
- Mit szeretnél? – érdeklődte.  
- Én… – nyelt egyet – én… azt hiszem, hinni akarok neked. Én csak…  
- Még mindig félsz, igaz?  
- Sajnálom…  
- Nem, igazad van – felült, odahajolt a fiúhoz és homlokon csókolta. Mosolyogva megcirógatta az arcát. – Nem teszem meg még egyszer, esküszöm.  
- Boldog vagyok, ha itt vagy – susogta.  
- Örülök, hogy megmondtad. És most alvás – adta ki az utasítást, amin ő meglepődött.  
Francis éppen csak egy kicsit mozdult hozzá közelebb, s csak kitapogatta a kezét a paplanok alatt és összefűzte ujjaikat. Ezután valóban úgy tűnt, elaludt. Sokáig érezte még a bőrén az érintések nyomán, és még elég hosszú ideig fogalma sem volt, hogy a homlokcsók hűséget jelent.

2012. szeptember 3-8.


End file.
